Only You
by Allison M Potter
Summary: Another song fic, yes I know... and yes like always it's R/Hr, there is no better pairing out there anyway! and there is a hint of H/G.... So yes, come on in, read and Review! thanks ahead of time!


A/N: yeah, yeah, yeah I know another Songfic… they're kind of entertaining in my opinion… so yes... The song is from Andrew Lloyd Webber's Musical _"Starlight express." _I've never actually seen the musical, not even on tape, surprisingly enough. But I've heard great things about it, and I own a CD of Andrew Lloyd Webber's greatest hits, and this song was on it, and I liked it, so here we are. Though apparently this song isn't a love song in the musical, but shhh! Pretend it is! 

Hermione sings in _italics_, Ron in **bold** and together they sing in Times New Roman. And the singing is all within their heads of course. 

This is a R/Hr fic, and there's a little bit of H/G too... 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the lyrics, the characters... I own squat basically.   
  
  


Only You 

Hermione sat looking out of the window of her dormitory. She was now in her fifth year at Hogwarts, and she was a Prefect. So was Ron. Ron, thinking about him was different now, before it had been just a normal feeling, the same way she felt about Harry. But now, Ron was different. More than before, but she couldn't be in love with him, could she? 

_Look at me a woman,_   
_Calm and in control._   
_No silly girl, Whose head's always turning._ _~ ~ ~_   
Ron sat looking out of the window of his dormitory. He was now in his fifth year at Hogwarts, and he was a Prefect. So was Hermione. Hermione, thinking about her made him happy. In the past he wouldn't have admitted it, but Harry last year had told him something that he hadn't forgotten. He could now think about her without feeling guilty. He felt his heart lighten at the thought of that. Freely thinking about her would be great, until Harry got sick of it of course.   
**~ ~ ~**

**Nobody would guess that,**   
**Deep inside my soul,**   
**A brand new flame is burning.**

**Only you,**   
**Have the power to move me.** ~ ~ ~   
Harry sat looking (A/N: no not out of the window) into the common room fire. His two best friends were in love with each other, and didn't admit it, er _wouldn't_ admit it. All of Gryffindor knew that they liked each other, the only two who seemed not to know where them. This is going to make an interesting year, he thought. They were perfect for each other. 

And together we'd make   
The whole world move in symphony.

_~ ~ ~_   
Hermione sat thinking about Ron, he had obviously liked her last year. Her thoughts went to the night he had found out she was going to the ball with someone. 

~*~*~*~ Flashback ~*~*~*~ 

Climbing through the Portrait Hole Hermione spotted Ron and Harry.   
"Why weren't you two at dinner?" she asked, going over to join them.   
"Because-- oh shut up, you two -- because they've both just been turned down by the girls they asked to the ball!" Ginny explained.   
That shut both Ron and Harry up.   
"Thanks a bunch, Ginny," Ron said sarcastically.   
"All the good looking ones taken, Ron?" she said loftily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone _somewhere_ who'll have you."   
Ron was staring at Hermione as though suddenly seeing her in a whole new light.   
"Hermione, Neville's right -- you _are_ a girl..."   
"Oh, well spotted," she said acidly.   
"Well -- you can come with one of us!"   
"No, I can't," Hermione snapped.   
"Oh come on," Ron said impatiently, "we need partners, we're going to look really stupid if we haven't gotten any, everyone else has..."   
"I can't come with you," she said again, feeling herself blush, "because I'm already going with someone."   
"No, you're not!" Ron said. "You just said that to get rid os Neville!"   
"Oh _did_ I?" said Hermione, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because it's taken _you_ three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else_ has spotted I'm a girl!"   
"Okay, okay, we know you're a girl," he said. "That do? Will you come now?"   
"I've already told you!" she said very angrily. "I'm going with someone else!" And she stormed up the stair case. 

~*~*~*~ End flashback ~*~*~*~ 

_Yep_, she thought, _he liked her._ How come it wasn't obvious before? 

_But I couldn't see before._ **~ ~ ~**   
Harry found it funny, that Ron wouldn't admit it, and that it was so blatantly obvious. But it wasn't funny anymore, he sure hoped Hermione would finally come out and say it, it'd be easier for Ron that way. He had been pushed to the side to many times, Harry thought, for once he deserved something of his own, something, er-- someone, who liked him, loved him for who he was. Not that he was Harry's best friend, not that he had been a captive, so to say, in the second task last year, for she had been too. Harry just hoped she would bite the bullet, to put it that way, and tell him that she felt the same way. 

That only you,   
Have the power to move me,   
Take me, hold me, mold me, change me, and improve me.   
It's not funny anymore. ~ ~ ~   
She thought about how angry Ron had been when he saw that she went with Viktor. She also thought about how that she was unhappy with him and was waiting for the one to make her happy to come around. Day after day she wondered why it didn't feel right. 

_There was I,_   
_Wondering why,_   
_Everyday,_   
_Disappeared into the distance._

_~ ~ ~_   
For once, Ron thought, he had something to make life worthwhile, not that being the famous Harry Potter's best friend was a great thing to be, but constantly being pushed to the side everywhere he went was just a _little_ bit annoying. But with Hermione, there was hope. She always treated him as if he were a person, not just another Weasley, whether it was with homework or not, she always was there. And Ron loved that. It gave his darkest days and weeks light and something to look forward to. 

**Now with you,**   
**the light is shining through,**   
**You gave me life,**   
**Not just existence.** **~ ~ ~**   
Harry thought about how angry they got at each other, and that because of that Ron would change, for the better, that "good old" Weasley temper sometimes got the best of him. And Harry had been on the receiving end of that, so had Hermione, and maybe it was just that Harry could see it when Ron was mad at her, that she changed him, that he felt remorse for hurting her, that he didn't mean to, it was just like how he had been jealous of Harry, he'd been jealous of Krum and that he knew, or thought, that he had no chance getting the one he loved. 

Only you,   
Have the power to move me.   
And together we'd make   
The whole world move in symphony.   
Only you have the power to move me. ~ ~ ~   
Hermione went to bed, completely confused, a rare feeling for her. But she couldn't grasp why she hadn't noticed Ron that way before. He'd been there since the train ride out to Hogwarts their first year, and she'd pushed him to the side, it had been all about Harry. That was rude, she thought. Ron had never been the center of attention in his life, at least from anyone beside Harry.   
Harry found his life fascinating, Harry envied him, Harry was jealous of Ron, and Ron was jealous of Harry. Hermione chuckled to herself about how weird that sounded. But it was very evident last year. But thankfully her two best friends had gotten over that. It was hard work helping both of them, not a day passed that she hadn't wished she still had that time-turner.   
And now she found herself in love, with Ronald Weasley. Hermione Weasley, she thought, not bad. 

_All the nights I've wasted_   
_dreaming of the time;_   
_When I'd discover the one to guide me._ ~ ~ ~   
Ron still sat there, marveling at the fact, that he, Ron had always been looking the other way, or looking at other girls looking, searching for the right one, when Hermione had been his friend since Halloween first year. And that it took him until the Yule ball last year to finally come to his senses, but then he had been unhappy about this new found feeling, he wanted to get rid of it, and so he took it out on her, and he wanted to kick himself for yelling at her now, he did then, but he couldn't help himself. Though, he thought, she looked great when she was mad.   
Finally getting up and going over to his four poster, he laid with his eyes closed, thinking about how slow he'd been, but how lucky he was. 

**Searching the horizon**   
**Didn't realize;**   
**That all the time she was beside me.** ~ ~ ~   
Harry got up, and climbed the stairs up to his dormitory, and saw Ron lying there. Little did his best friend know that he, Harry was coming up with a plan to get his friends to realize the truth, and that they did like each other in the same way, but how he was going to execute this he didn't know. He made up his mind, he was going to have to talk to Ginny in the morning. 

Only you,   
Have the power to move me.   
And together we'd make,   
The whole world move in symphony. ~ ~ ~   
Waking up, Hermione was determined, she had to tell him, she knew he liked her, and she knew she liked him, she just hoped he knew that he liked her. She wanted to catch him before breakfast. She pulled on her robes and ran down the stairs. 

_Hope and pray that I'm in time_

And there he was with Harry just about to go through the portrait hole.   
"Ron!" she called running towards him. 

_I'm in time._

Both Harry and Ron turned around.   
"Yes?" Ron asked, confused.   
"I need to talk to you," she said reaching them, "alone."   
Harry threw her a funny look but continued to go through the Portrait hole, "That's okay," he said, "I need to talk to Ginny anyway."   
It was Ron's turn to throw a funny look, but it was at Harry, not Hermione.   
"Come over here," she said grabbing his hand and pulling him toward an empty corner of the common room. Her hand tingled doing this, but she was a woman with a mission and had to keep going. She just hoped that she wasn't about to do something stupid.   
She fell into the sofa nearest to her, and he sat down next to her.   
"Hermione what is this about?" he asked.   
"I've been wrong this whole time," she told him. 

_Only he can,_   
_Stand and wait that long_   
_Stand by me_   
_While I was going wrong_

~ ~ ~   
"Wrong? When have you ever been wrong?" he asked her.   
"I've been wrong about something big, something huge, something that doesn't get a grade, it's life altering Ron."   
"Well, what is it?" he asked keen to know what she was talking about, and why she couldn't tell Harry. 

**What if she couldn't wait?** ~ ~ ~   
Hermione wasn't really sure how to respond to that, she knew what it was, but how to say it. She just sat there looking at him.   
"Hermione, what is it? We'll be late to Herbology if you don't hurry up."   
"It's just that, well, I... um," she stammered.   
"How about you write it down?"   
"No, um..." 

_Have I left it too late?_ ~ ~ ~   
"Where are they?" Harry asked Ginny.   
"I don't know, they might still be up in the common room."   
"Well, Herbology is about to start, well for me it is," he added, he knew very well that Ginny had to suffer through Potions next, "lets go see what's going on."   
"But let me get this straight, our whole goal this year is to get them to reilize they like one another?"   
"No, that's this month's goal. I'm sure that Voldemort has something in store for me soon, and i need to do this before he tries to kill me again."   
"Harry!"   
"What? Oh the name, sorry."   
"No, don't talk like that."   
"Like what?"   
"That your life is going to come to an end any minute now."   
"Well, that's what Trealwaney makes it seem like."   
"She's a joke. So don't listen to her."   
"Oh, so you mean that when she tells me later today that by next week I have to do my homework, that I shouldn't listen to her?"   
"You know what I meant!"  
"Yes, I did," he said, "but you're cute when you're angry."   
"What?"   
"Nevermind, let's just go."   


Only you,   
Have the power to move me,   
And together we'll make   
The whole world move in symphony.

~ ~ ~   
"Well, to put it simply, Ron, I like you."   
"Yes, that's part of being someone's friend Hermione."   
"Not like that you prat," she said "I *like* you." With that she blushed. And Ron, he sat there blinking at her.__

_Brighten up the darkest sky!_ ~ ~ ~   
"You what?"   
"I like you, in that way, Ron. I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you."   
"Me?" he said pointing to himself.   
"Yes, who else?"   
"Well, I don't know. There's --" but he was cut off, Hermione had leaned forward and pressed her lips to his- mainly to shut him up, which she did. After realizing what was going on he returned the favor. 

**Brighten up the darkest sky!** ~ ~ ~   
Harry and Ginny walked into the common room, and found them like that.   
"Well, that explains where they were," Ginny said.   
"And they did our work for us."   
"So what's this month's goal now?"   
"I don't know? Any suggestions?" 

If only you,   
Use the power to move me.   
Take me, hold me, mold me, change me, and improve me.   
Only you,   
Have the power to move me. 

Only you. 

  



End file.
